Aveyond II: Naruto's Quest
by Aiiro Girl
Summary: Pencarian Naruto terhadap hilangnya Hinata dimulai. Belakangan diketahui Hinata diculik oleh Ratu Salju untuk dijadikan tumbal dalam Upacara Frozen Stone. Dapatkah Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata?


Aku adalah Naruto, seorang manusia biasa yang tinggal di sebuah pulau terpisah bernama Konoha.

Hari ini, temanku Hinata sedang mengikuti sebuah ujian untuk menguji apakah dia bisa menjadi seorang penyihir desa. Jika dia berhasil, dia akan mulai belajar sihir dasar.

Aku berjanji kepada Hinata, aku ingin bertemu dia di hutan saat dia selesai dengan ujiannya.

.

.

.

Aveyond II Naruto's Quest

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema

Summary: Pencarian Naruto terhadap hilangnya Hinata dimulai. Belakangan diketahui Hinata diculik oleh Ratu Salju untuk dijadikan tumbal dalam Upacara Frozen Stone. Dapatkah Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata?

.

.

.

"Oh sayang, Ibu kehabisan madu. Bisakah kau pergi mencari Hinata dan membawakanku madu!"

"Yakin bu, Apakah Ibu tahu dimana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Naruto kepada Ibunya

"Aku mendengar bahwa Hinata mengikuti ujian penyihir hari ini, mungkin dia berada di Pohon Sakura legendaris tempat ujian berlangsung."

Naruto segera pergi ke tempat Pohon Sakura legendaris tumbuh, disana ia bertemu dengan Hinata yang terlihat sedih.

"Hinata, disini kau rupannya. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau berhasil dengan ujiannya?"

"…" Hinata tidak menghiraukan satupun pertanyaan Naruto, mata Hinata menatap kosong ke arah Pohon Sakura legendaris.

'Hinata?"

'Apa yang harus kuceritakan pada ibu? Aku gagal lagi."

"Oh Hinata, aku minta maaf."

"Aku sungguh ingin menjadi penyihir, ibuku, ibunya ibuku, ibu dari ibunya ibuku… semua adalah penyihir. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau bisa menjadi penyihir terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, nenekmu juga bilang begitu."

"Nenekku adalah penyihir tua di desa Konoha, bisa saja dugaannya salah, kau juga tahu itu."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia harus mencari cara supaya temannya itu melupakan kesedihannya.

"Mau membantuku mencari madu? Ibuku akan membuat kue madu."

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab ajakan Naruto

"Ayolah Hinata! Jangan bersedih terus! Kita membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawan para lebah."

"Ok! Aku akan ikut."

'Aku melihat sarang lebah didekat sana, mungkin kita bisa mengambil madunya."

'Hati-hati terhadap Ratu Lebahnya Naruto!" Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, dan merekapun pergi mencari madu bersama-sama.

Untuk sementara waktu Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata melupakan kesedihannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena langit hampir gelap.

.

.

.

Bulu mata itu bergerak. Perlahan mulai mengerjap, dan mata itupun terbuka.

"A..aku di…di mana?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. "Kenapa? Kenapa dingin sekali, bukankah sekarang pertengahan musim panas?"

Kepalaku terasa nyeri. Aku berusaha berpikir, mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga ada di tempat ini. "Bagaimana bisa aku disini? Bukankah aku sedang tidur nyenyak di kasurku yang samgat empuk?"

'Tolong… Tolong aku…" rintih sebuah suara yang entah darimana datangnya.

'Siapa kau?" Aku mencari pemilik suara itu, aku memandang sekitarku yang dipenuhi salju. "Salju! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa ada salju? Dimana ini?" Tanyaku beruntut.

"Tolong… tolong… tolong aku Naruto…"

Suara rintihan itu terdengar samar-samar dan nyaris tak terdengar. Suara itu menyadarkanku akan tujuanku mencari sang pemilik suara.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Dimana kau? Dan mengapa kau tahu namaku? Ada apa ini?" Aku berteriak ke segala arah untuk mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku, tapi semua sia-sia. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang kuperolaeh, dan hanya terdengar suara gemuruh salju yang semakin mendekat.

"Gawat, sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini."

Aku berlari kesegala arah untuk menyelamatkan diri. Saat aku melihat ke arah badai salju, tampak sesosok bayangan misterius. Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup badai salju, yang aku lihat hanya gelap, gelap, dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha…

"Hoam…" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?"

"He-eh" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan malas-malasan.

Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya yang pemalas.

"Oh iya, Ibu sedang membuat kue madu, ambilah satu untukmu." Kushina memberikan sebuah kue madu pada Naruto.

"Ibu, aku minta satu lagi untuk Hinata."

'Hinata? Siapa dia?"

"Hinata temanku bu, Apakah ibu tidak ingat?"

"Kau tidak punya teman bernama Hinata, didesa ini tidak ada seorangpun yang bernama Hinata?"

Naruto heran dengan pernyataan ibunya, baru kemarin ia dan Hinata mencari madu untuk ibunya, kenapa sekarang ibunya tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang Hinata.

'Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak bu, dimana ayah?"

"Ayahmu sedang membersihkan salju di jalan, semalam turun salju di desa ini."

"Salju?" Naruto kembali terheran-heran dengan pernyataan Ibunya. "Bu, aku pergi dulu."

Naruto pergi keluar rumah, diluar ia melihat salju dimana-mana. Naruto kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam, ia bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Mengapa turun salju di tengah musim panas ini, huh…" Suara dibelakang Naruto menyadarkannya.

'Ayah!'

'Naruto! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Diluar dingin sekali nak!"

'Aku akan pergi bermain kerumah Hinata, ayah!'

"Hinata? Siapa itu Hinata?"

Naruto sontak kaget dengan pertanyaan Minato barusan, apakah ayahnya juga tidak mengingat Hinata? Apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang? Mengapa tidak seorangpun mengingat Hinata? Dan mengapa ada Salju di tengah musim panas ini? Apakah ada hubungan dengan mimpinya semalam?

.

.

.

Hai-hai ^_^, Ai-chan telah datang mencapai tujuan… Akhirnya datang juga sebuah cerita baru dari Ai, cerita ini terinspirasi dari gamenya adekku, tapi ini terinspirasi lho, TERINSPIRASI, bukan NJIPLAK! Karena cerita ini hanya diawal mirip-mirip, kurasa sih =P. Next chapter beda kok, tapi tetap satu jalan. Chapter selanjutnya Ai kasih gratis liriknya No Other untuk Cho nee-chan (teman les yang setia). **SUPER JUNIOR –** NO OTHER**!** Siapa penggemar Kpop musti baca! Untuk Ryu-chan, Michin Ajinomoto a.k.a Jin lampu ajaib, Ai Nichan, DON'T CALL ME NICHAN! Please review =]


End file.
